The present invention relates to pet training and more particularly to a pet training device including a wireless receiving section to be worn by a pet and a wireless transmission section to be held by an owner in which the wireless transmission section, as controlled by the owner, is adapted to wirelessly control the wireless receiving section to play a recorded message to order the pet to stop barking or if the above failed, even generate vibration on the pet or generate high voltage low current to apply on the pet for stopping such action.
A pet can be kept as a companion or treated with fondness. Hence, recently, pet raising is popular throughout the world due to the improvement of living standard. However, one common problem is that a pet (e.g., dog) may continuously bark at a visitor or due to losing of its temper even it has been trained to be tame for a long period of time. The owner in response may order the pet to stop barking. Unfortunately, the pet may not obey the order in many cases. Thus, it is desirable to provide a novel pet training device capable of effectively taming the pet in case of need.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a pet training device comprising a wireless receiving section to be worn by a pet, the wireless receiving section including a voice unit, a wireless receiving unit, a detection unit, a second microprocessor unit, a second display unit, a motor vibration unit, a high voltage low current discharge unit, and a decoder unit, and a wireless transmission section to be held by an owner. In a case of the pet continuously barked, the owner may activate the wireless transmission section to wirelessly control the wireless receiving section to play a recorded message to order the pet to stop barking or if the above failed, even activate the motor vibration unit generate vibration on the pet or the high voltage low current discharge unit generate high voltage low current to apply on the pet for stopping barking.
The above and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description taken with the accompanying drawings.